White Mint Chocolate
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Hari valentine saat itu... Tak akan kulupakan sampai kapan'pun... Karena pada hari itu, aku akhirnya bisa meraih white mint chocolate yang begitu kusukai... Dan menjadikannya milikku seorang.For valentine day! Req for Jeanne-jaques San. sho-ai! DLDR!


**Summary:** Hari valentine saat itu... Tak akan kulupakan sampai kapan'pun... Karena pada hari itu, aku akhirnya bisa meraih _white mint chocolate_ yang begitu kusukai... Dan menjadikannya milikku valentine day! Req for Jeanne-jaques San

**Warning:** OOC. Shonen-ai. Don't like, Don't read

**Rate:** T

**Pairing:** KusaHitsu

**Disclamer:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei

**~*~White Mint Chocolate~*~**

Pagi cerah. Burung-burung bernyanyi riang. Setiap orang kembali bersiap memulai harinya. Tak terkecuali untuk para murid SMA Seireitei. Ouh, mungkin tidak benar juga. Karena, nampaknya ini bukan pagi yang indah bagi seorang Soujiro Kusaka. Justru pagi ini, Kusaka berjalan dengan sangat lesu. Bahkan seakan-akan ada awan mendung di atas kepalanya. Yang melihat hanya bisa terheran-heran saja.

Soujiro Kusaka, murid kelas 3 di SMA Seireitei itu sudah cukup sering murung belakangan ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu murung. Yak! Mari kita intip saja!

_**Flashback ON**_

"Ekh! Be—benar juga ya..." Kusaka yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya langsung tersedak saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Renji Abarai.

"Benarkan! Hari valentine tinggal seminggu lagi! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk kita!" ucap Renji semangat.

"Tapi, kau sih enak, Renji! Kau mau memberikannya pada Rukia Kuchiki, yang jelas-jelas perempuan! Sedang aku...?" lemas Kusaka.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu pada Hit—"

BUAAAKKK!

Sebuah kepalan tangan yang di jamin mantap dan masih hangat made in Kusaka itu menghantam telak wajah Renji. "Jaga mulutmu baik-baik jika berada di tempat ramai, nanas merah!" kesal Kusaka dengan aura mengerikan. Renji yang ketakutan, langsung meminta maaf.

"Go—gomen, Soujiro! Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!" ujar Renji takut sambil membentuk lambang _victory_ dengan jari-jarinya.

"HUH, dasar! Sekali lagi kau sembarang bicara, kupastikan kau berubah menjadi nanas merah ber-wajah ungu!" ancam Kusaka. Renji hanya manggut-manggut paham.

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Soujiro? Apa kau mau diam begitu saja? Sainganmu banyak, lho!" ujar Renji mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana..." jawab Kusaka kembali lesu.

"Sabar..." hibur Renji. "Tapi kalau tidak cepat bertindak, nanti keburu di jarah orang tuh harta!"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Kusaka menjitak sang nanas merah. "Valentine nanti, pasti dia akan dapat banyak hadiah dan coklat... Pasti coklat dariku tidak akan ada artinya..."

"Hei-hei! Jangan mengaku kalah sebelum berperang! Kalau kau memang menyukainya, harusnya kau berjuang untuk mendapatkan-nya!" sebenarnya orang yang sejak tadi tengah di bicarakan oleh Kusaka dan Renji adalah seorang cowok mungil nan manis bernama lengkap Toushiro Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya bukan hanya memiliki wajah manis sehingga menjadi salah satu uke pujaan semua seme.

Tapi, dia juga memiliki otak encer, bahkan genius. Hanya saja, sifatnya itu lho! Dinginnya ngalahin es antartika! Biar begitu, wajah baby face, mata emerald yang indah, juga rambut putih bagai saljunya tetap membuat banyak orang terpesona. Hingga menyatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada sang cowok mungil itu. Dan Kusaka adalah salah satunya.

Sudah sejak lama Kusaka tertarik pada Hitsugaya. Ok, itu memang terdengar tidak wajar. Tapi kalau mengingat daya tarik Hitsugaya, rasanya tak heran banyak yang jatuh cinta. Baik cewek, cowok, bahkan perpaduan di antaranya yang bisa kita sebut Cowek! **#PLAK#** (Readers: jangan ngawur, woi!)

_Ok, back to the story!_ Kusaka memang sangat menyukai cowok mungil itu. Tak pernah sekalipun, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hitsugaya(untungnya, mereka adalah teman sekelas).

"Lalu... Sebaiknya aku bagaimana Renji?" tanya Kusaka.

"Mudah saja! Cukup nyatakan perasaanmu saat hari valentine seminggu lagi!"

"Kalau dia tidak suka coklat?"

"Berikan saja hadiah!"

"Aku'kan tidak tahu apa yang di sukainya..."

"Lebih romantis kalau bunga!"

"Kalau dia ternyata alergi serbuk bunga..." Kusaka kembali ber-_negatif thinking_.

"Berhentilah ber-pikiran negatif, Soujiro!" geram Renji. Mendadak, sebuah ide terlintas di otak sang nanas merah. "Hei! Kita tanya saja padanya!"

"Padanya?" Kusaka mengernyitkan dahi heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, ada urusan apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bergelombang dengan errr—dada yang amat besar. Dia adalah Rangiku Matsumoto. Matsumoto adalah sahabat Hitsugaya.

"Sebenarnya kami—eh bukan! Maksudku, Soujiro ingin tahu apa yang di sukai oleh Hitsugaya. Sebagai sahabat, kau pasti tahu'kan, Rangiku-san?" tanya Renji. Mendengar pertanyaan Renji, Matsumoto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Berarti selama ini, Kusaka juga salah satu fans-nya Toushiro, ya?~" goda Rangiku.

"Begitulah, Matsumoto..." jawab Kusaka blushing.

"Baiklah! Akan kubantu! Hal yang paling Toushiro itu semangka!" Renji dan Kusaka sempat cengo juga saat mendengarnya. Tidak di sangka, ternyata Hitsugaya sangat suka—ah, salah. Menurut Matsumoto, Hitsugaya adalah maniak semangka!

Matsumoto menceritakan banyak hal. Mulai dari yang di sukai, hingga yang di benci Hitsugaya. Salah satunya, Hitsugaya itu sangat benci di panggil _'Shiro-chan'_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ok, sekarang kau mau apa setelah mendengar cerita Rangiku-_san_, Kusaka?" tanya Renji. Kini mereka tengah duduk santai di taman belakang sekolah.

"Mau apa? Aku saja masih bingung," balas Kusaka. "Sejujurnya... Aku benar-benar menyukainya... Tapi justru aku takut di tolak..."

"Yah... Terserah sajalah! Aku pulang duluan ya! Aku mau membuat rencana pernyataan cintaku pada Rukia," setelah mengatakan itu, Renji pergi meninggalkan Kusaka seorang diri disana.

"AKH! Shiro! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu?" tiba-tiba, terdengar seseorang bertanya. Kusaka tentu saja kaget. Dan begitu dia berbalik dan menghadap orang yang bertanya tadi, seketika dia membatu. Ternyata yang bertanya adalah Hitsugaya yang sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. "Jelaskan maksudmu tadi," ujar Hitsugaya datar.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, kenapa kau ada disini?" kaget Kusaka.

"Ini taman sekolah. Siapapun boleh datang kesini'kan?" balas Hitsugaya sambil berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon dan duduk di bawahnya. Menikmati kerindangan pohon itu. "Aku mau tidur sebentar. Jadi jangan berisik," ujarnya lagi.

"Ekh! Mau tidur disini?"

"Kubilang jangan berisik, orang aneh! Dasar aneh, kau berteriak-teriak sendirian tadi," seketika, wajah Kusaka memerah.

"Kau mendengarnya ya...?"

"Tentu saja. Walau sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mendengarkan teriakan anehmu itu!" jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Ukh... go—gomen..." ucap Kusaka kembali lesu (Hana: gomen, buat Kusaka FC! Karena Kusaka jadi OOC banget!). Mereka kembali terdiam. Kusaka terlalu malu untuk mengajak bicara orang yang disukainya. "Hei, Hitsugaya-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan tiap valentine?" tanya Kusaka memecah keheningan.

"Aku benci valentine," jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Kenapa?" Kusaka penasaran.

"Tiap valentine, banyak orang mengejarku hanya untuk memberi hadiah dan coklat. Itu menggangguku!" tegas Hitsugaya. "Makanya, aku tidak pernah memakan coklat valentine-ku, dan akhirnya ku berikan untuk _nee-san_kuyang memang penggila coklat," terangnya panjang lebar. Kusaka Cuma ber-_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar penjelasan Hitsugaya. Kasihan juga yang sudah susah payah memberikan coklat untuk cowok mungil ini. Hilang sudah harapan Kusaka. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa! Hanya sedikit penasaran saja!"

"Oh... kau sendiri, apa tidak ada gadis yang ingin kau beri coklat pada hari valentine?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuberi coklat, tapi... aku tidak yakin sama sekali..."

"Kalau mau, aku bisa membantumu," Kusaka langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan melihat langsung ke wajah datar Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Yah... aku mungkin tidak bisa banyak membantu. Tapi kalau mau, kau bisa konsultasi denganku,"

"Sungguh Hitsugaya-_kun_?" tanya Kusaka tak percaya.

"Hn," angguk Hitsugaya.

_**Flashback OFF**_

Yups! Jadi itulah alasannya Kusaka sangat murung belakangan ini. Lusa sudah valentine, sedang Kusaka belum menentukan apa yang ingin di berikannya pada sang pujaan hati. "Dewi cinta, bantulah aku!" teriak Kusaka stres. Yang mendengar tentunya langsung ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. _'Orang sinting!'_ batin yang mendengar.

"Kau masih saja suka berteriak tidak jelas ya, Kusaka," suara yang sangat familiar membuat Kusaka terlonjak kaget.

"Hit—Hitsugaya-_kun_!"

"Apa kau belum menentukan mau memberikan hadiah apa pada orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Eh? Begitulah..."

"Walau frustasi, jangan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas begitu. Apa kau mau di anggap orang sinting?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berteriak tidak jelas. Kali ini apa lagi yang mengganggumu?"

"A—aku masih bingung mau memberikannya coklat atau hadiah..."

TENG! TENG! TENG! Lonceng tanda masuk sekolah berdenting. Mau tidak mau, kedua orang itu harus menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Sudah masuk. Kalau mau, temui saja aku di taman belakang, siang ini."

"Ah, iya!" setelah itu Kusaka dan Hitsugaya berpisah dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Kusaka hanya senyum-senyum gaje selama pelajaran.

"Aih~ yang hatinya lagi berbunga ni yeee~" goda Renji yang entah muncul dari mana, dan sudah berada di belakang Kusaka.

"GYAAA!" teriak Kusaka kaget sambil merinding.

BUAAKKK! Kembali wajah Renji menjadi tempat persinggahan yang indah bagi kepalan tangan Kusaka. Otomatis, semua orang langsung memperhatikan kedua sahabat aneh itu.

"Hiks... Jahatnya kau, Soujiro... Lagi-lagi kau menyakitiku... Sahabatmu sendiri..." tangis Renji lebay.

"Salahmu sendiri, _Baka_! Siapa suruh mengagetkanku!" geram Kusaka.

"Hei, hei! Ada yang tertawa melihatmu tuh!" bisik Renji.

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Di ujung kelas," dan begitu Kusaka mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yang di maksud Renji. Nampaklah seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya tengah tersenyum geli kearahnya.

"Renji... Aku tidak sedang mimpi'kan...?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia memperhatikanmu, Soujiro!" jawab Renji.

"Oh dewi cinta... Ternyata kau mengabulkam keinginanku..." begitu senangnya, Kusaka seakan terbang ke langit tingkat tujuh! *lebay mode: _ON_*

"Hei, Soujiro! Jangan terbang tinggi-tinggi, woi! Nanti nabrak genteng, lho!" jahil Renji. Seketika, Kusaka langsung tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Mimpi kalau dia dan Hitsugaya tengah berciuman! _**WHAT THE! **_

"Kau merusak mimpi indahku, Renji!" geram Kusaka. Tak lama kemudian, Yoruichi _sensei_ datang memasuki kelas.

**-Pulang Sekolah-**

"Hitsugaya-_kun_!" Kusaka memanggil nama cowok mungil yang nampak sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon yang rindang. Tapi sang pemilik nama tidak merespon sama sekali. "Hitsugaya-_kun_!" Kusaka kembali memanggilnya dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

Hingga jarak mereka cukup dekat, barulah Kusaka menyadari kalau Hitsugaya tengah tertidur. Wajah tidur yang begitu damai. Rambut putihnya bergerak lembut ketika di tiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Cantik dan menawan. Dua kata pujian yang sangat cocok untuknya. Tanpa sadar, Kusaka terus menerus memperhatikan wajah sang _Yuki Hime_ tanpa henti. Ketika dia hendak membelai rambut putih Hitsugaya, alis Hitsugaya mengkerut. Menandakan kalau dia akan segera bangun.

"Engh... Siapa...?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ini aku, Hitsugaya-_kun_," jawab Kusaka.

"Oohh... Kusaka ya."

"_Gomen_, mengganggu tidurmu."

"Tidak apa. Jadi apa lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan sekarang?"

"Uhm... Sekali lagi aku ingin minta penilaianmu, tentang orang yang aku sukai itu."

"Baiklah, katakan seperti apa dia," sejenak Kusaka terdiam. Berusaha mencari cara agar Hitsugaya tidak curiga, kalau yang di maksud oleh Kusaka adalah dirinya.

"Ehm... Dia... Seperti salju... Putih, mungil dan dingin... Tapi selalu bisa membuat banyak orang tersenyum melihatnya. Juga begitu banyak yang menyukainya..." tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Kusaka. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu menyukainya, harusnya kau berikan hadiah yang berasal dari hatimu sendiri," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Kusaka tersentak.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri. Aku sudah harus pulang," balas Hitsugaya seraya bangun dan bersiap pergi. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kusaka," ujarnya sembari melangkah pergi, meninggal Kusaka yang kebingungan sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini matahari tengah berusaha bersembunyi. Menampakkan warna cerah yang memang ciri khas matahari terbenam di langit sore Kota Seireitei. Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua, berjalan dengan lesu di tengah jalan yang kini sudah penuh dengan berbagai ornamen valentine. Terdapat banyak pasangan yang tengah di selimuti perasaan cinta disana.

Toko-toko juga sudah mulai di penuhi dekorasi-dekorasi yang memang khas valentine. Lampu-lampu kecil yang beragam warna, hiasan-hiasan berbentuk hati. Dan lain-lain. Sederet toko-toko memajangkan barang yang mereka jual khusus valentine di etalase. Kusaka terhenti di sebuah toko saat melihat etalase toko itu di penuhi berbagai produk coklat.

"Jadi tahun ini bagaimana? Kau mau buat lagi?"

"Tentu saja," tanpa sengaja, Kusaka mendengar perbincangan sepasang gadis. Nampaknya mereka tengah membahas valentine juga.

"Niat banget sih? Beli saja'kan lebih mudah!"

"Aahh... Tidak bisa! Coklat valentine itu dasarnya dari hati! Jadi kalau di buat sendiri, pasti yang menerima bisa memahami perasaan kita!" mata Kusaka membulat sempurna saat mendengarnya. _'Benar juga! Sudah kuputuskan, akan kubuat coklat untuk Hitsugaya-kun sendiri!'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Yak! Pertama cari bahannya!" tekat Kusaka membara. Sesampainya di toko bahan kue. Kusaka sempat kebingungan juga, karena dia belum pernah punya pengalaman membuat coklat.

"Ada yang bisa saja bantu?" tanya seseorang di belakang Kusaka. Tepat di belakang Kusaka, berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut kecoklatan.

"Uhm... Kau siapa ya, dik?" tanya Kusaka heran.

"Aku anak pemilik toko ini. Perkenalkan, aku Yuzu Kurosaki. Aku yang biasa menangani pelanggan di sini," Terang gadis manis itu.

"Oh, begitu ya. Salam kenal, Yuzu-chan," sapa Kusaka ramah.

"Jadi, adakah yang bisa kubantu? Anda nampak bingung," tanya Yuzu lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat coklat, tapi aku tidak tahu menahu soal coklat sama sekali..." jawab Kusaka malu. Mendengar itu, Yuzu langsung tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, biar saya bantu!" tawar Yuzu.

"Sungguh! Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Kusaka meyakinkan.

"Iya. Silahkan tanya apapun yang ingin anda ketahui,"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu yang pertama, biasanya coklat apa yang di pakai untuk membuat coklat valentine?" tanya Kusaka.

"Jenis coklat dasar itu beragam. Mulai dari _dark choco_, _milk choco_, _fruit choco_, dan _white choco_. Semua tergantung peminatnya saja," terang Yuzu. Mendengar kata _white choco_, entah mengapa Kusaka langsung teringat pada Hitsugaya. Mungkin karena rambut putih Hitsugaya.

"_White choco_?"

"Ya, di beri nama _white choco_ karena warnanya memang putih," ujar Yuzu sambil mengambil sekotak coklat dasar yang memang masih berbentuk batangan.

_'Ini dia! Akan kubuat coklat yang melambangkan Hitsugaya-kun!'_ girang Kusaka dalam hati.

"Yuzu-_chan_! Aku beli ini! Bisakah kau mengajariku sedikit cara membuatnya?" setelah Yuzu dengan panjang lebar menjelaskan penggunaan coklat dasar pada Kusaka. Kusaka langsung melesat menuju rumahnya untuk mulai ber-eksperimen-?-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KLONTANG!**_

_**BRRUUUKK!**_

_**DUAAAKKK!**_

_**BLAAARRR!**_

_**MIAAAWW!**_ (ok, suara yang satu ini nggak masuk hitungan!)

Itulah suara-suara aneh yang muncul dari dapur rumah Kusaka. Tempat Kusaka yang kini tengah mengembangkan hasil karyanya. Anggota keluarganya yang lain hanya merinding gaje saat mendengar suara-suara tadi. Mereka berpikir kalau Kusaka berniat membuat **'Bom nuklir Kusaka version!'**.

Sementara di dapur... Kusaka tengah berperang dengan lelehan _white choco_, cetakan coklat, dan berbagai alat masak lainnya. Dengan hati-hati, di tuangkannya lelehan coklat putih kedalam cetakan-cetakan coklat mungil. Dan masukkannya sebuah permen mint kedalam setiap cetakan.

"Putih... Mungil... Dan dingin. Semoga kau bisa mengerti perasaanku, Hitsugaya-_kun_..." harapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kusaka dengan riang gembira menghampiri Hitsugaya di taman belakang sekolah. Kini wajahnya tak murung lagi. Karena coklatnya sudah selesai tadi malam. "Hitsu—" kata-kata Kusaka terputus saat melihat Hitsugaya tengah terlelap. "Wah, tidur lagi? Apa karena setiap malam rajin belajar, dia jadi kurang tidur?" Kusaka tetap memandang wajah Hitsugaya. Lagi-lagi dia serasa di sihir saat menatap wajah manis Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba, tubunya seakan bergerak sendiri. Perlahan Kusaka menunduk sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Hitsugaya. Di dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah cowok mungil itu. Perlahan... Perlahan... Bibir Kusaka menyentuh bibir sang putri es yang tengah terlelap. Kusaka memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati bibir Hitsugaya yang dingin. Tidak lama kemudian, di lepaskannya bibir mungil itu. Tapi...

"Hi—Hitsuga-_kun_...!" mata Kusaka terbelalak saat melihat sepasang mata Emerald yang indah menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. Mata yang menyiratkan rasa kaget yang begitu besar.

BRUUKKK! Hitsugaya mendorong tubuh Kusaka yang berada di depannya dengan keras, dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Menjauhi Kusaka yang memandangnya penuh penyesalan.

"AKH! APA YANG LAKUKAN BAKA!" teriak Kusaka sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon. Meratapi kebodohan-nya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kusaka Pov**_

Aku bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan kemarin? Dia pasti merasa benci dan jijik padaku saat ini! Aku... Baka... Ini hari valentine... Aku berjalan dengan penuh keraguan menuju sekolah. Entah seperti apa reaksinya jika melihatku hari ini..? Kini di tangan kananku...

Terdapat sebuah tas kecil berisi sekotak coklat yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah. Untuk apa aku membawanya? Sudah pasti dia akan menolaknya! Aku hendah memasuki kelas. Pegangan tanganku menguat pada tas kecil itu. Haruskah aku masuk dan bertemu dengannya saat ini?

GREEKKK...

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan. Disana... Dia tengah terduduk di bangkunya yang sudah di kelilingi oleh banyak orang. Saat aku melewati tempatnya... Di tidak memandangku sama sekali... Sesak... Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak seperti ini? Padahal aku sudah senang, karena pada akhirnya bisa bicara dan dekat dengannya...

Semua memang karena kebodohanku sendiri! Waktu terus berjalan... Tanpa sadar kini waktu pulang telah tiba. Pada akhirnya'pun... Coklat ini tidak bisa kuserahkan... Renji sudah berhasil. Dia dan Rukia Kuchiki kini sudah jadi sepasang kekasih... Sebagai sahabat, aku'pun ikut senang. Tapi kalau melihat kisah cintaku sendiri... Menyedihkan bukan...?

Aku berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan yang berada di dekat sekolahku... Memandang refleksi diriku sendiri di atas air sungai yang tenang... Kembali kuarahkan pandanganku pada kotak coklat itu...

"AGHR! _BAKA_!" aku hendah melempar kotak itu kesungai. Hingga...

"Kau mau membuangnya?" suara yang amat kukenal... Suara yang tak mungkin kulupakan... Aku berbalik, menatap langsung ke mata emerald miliknya.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_..." dia berjalan mendekatiku. Meraih kotak coklat yang tengah kupegang, dan membukanya.

"Apa orang yang kau sukai menolaknya? Sampai-sampai coklat sebagus ini mau kau buang?"

"I—iya... Sepertinya begitu..." aku menjawab lemah. "Kalau kau mau... Bawa saja, dan berikan pada _nee-san_mu, Hitsugaya-_kun_..."

"Tidak perlu," aku terperanjat. Hitsugaya-_kun_ mengambil sepotong coklatku, dan memakannya. "Coklat mint?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan makan coklat yang kau dapat di hari valentine, Hitsugaya-_kun_?"

"Coklat yang ini istimewa. Karena aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu di dalamnya..." dia mengucapkannya dengan wajah merah. Yang justru membuatnya tambah manis.

"Perasaanku..?" aku kembali teringat. Aku membuat coklat itu dengan penuh rasa sukaku padanya. Semua perasaanku... "Hit—Hitsugaya-kun, selama ini aku menyukaimu! Aku selalu menyukaimu! Coklat itupun, sengaja kubuat untukmu!" aku mengatakannya! Aku berhasil mengatakannya!

"Kusaka..." dia menatapku dengan mata membulat saat mendengar pernyataanku tadi. "Dulu... Aku berpikir, kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Tapi, semakin lama mengenalmu, dan dekat denganmu... Aku sadar kalau kau berbeda. Dan mungkin... Aku menyukaimu..." angin berhembus lembut. Keheningan menikam kami. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Ini nyata'kah..? Kalau hanya mimpi, aku tidak ingin bangun... Aku tersenyum lembut. Menariknya kedalam dekapanku... Mendekap tubuh mungil itu lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hitsugaya-kun... Jadilah pacarku..." aku berucap dengan sepenuh perasaanku. Bisa kurasakan dia mengangguk dalam pelukanku. "Kau tahu Hitsugaya-_kun_, coklat yang kubuat itu kuberi nama _white mint chocolate_... Yang melambangkan dirimu..." kau mengangkat wajahmu. Dan menatapku bingung.

"Ha?" seketika, aku mengecup lembut bibir mungil yang dingin itu lagi.

"Karena kau mungil seperti bentuk coklat itu, putih bagai white choco, dingin seperti mint, dan manis layaknya coklat pada dasarnya..."

Hari valentine saat itu... Tak akan kulupakan sampai kapan'pun... Karena pada hari itu, aku akhirnya bisa meraih _white mint chocolate_ yang begitu kusukai... Dan menjadikannya milikku seorang...

_**~*~OWARI~*~**_

Hana nggak tahu mau ngomong apa! Yang pasti Happy Valentine minna-san!

REVIEW PLEAS! (^_~)b

****


End file.
